


Netflix and chill

by FxckHood



Category: Alice and Sam
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lace Panties, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girlxgirl, netflix and chill literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice just wanted to have a normal movie night with her girlfriend, but Sam had other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and chill

** Alice **

" So, what do you want to watch ? " Alice asked her girlfriend as she lie down next to her, holding the remote tight in her hands.

" I don't know , just put something without too much action on. Don't really care." Sam looked at her softly while speaking, her hands playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

It was her shirt, Alice thought, smiling lightly.

" What about 13 going 30?"

Sam giggled. " Sounds good" she said and snuggled closer to Alice, swinging her arm over her naked stomach and rested her head on her shoulder.

It was more comfortable laying around in just underwear & tees and since none of the two complained about it , it became somehow a ritual between them - not wearing cloths in the house.

Alice clicked on the movie and when the intro started playing she put the remote down and her arm around Sam.

~*~

Half way through the movie Sam's hand started slowly rubbing over her tummy, making Alice look down seeing Sam just looking innocent at her with a light smile on her lips.

Her and moved lower and lower , making Alice raise her eyebrow.   
But when Sam winked at her and started sliding her hand down her stomach to her boxers , Alice knew exactly where this was going.

Sam slipped her fingertips into her boxers , sending Alice shivers down her spine and making her look up to the ceiling. She could feel how Sam slowly moved down on her, teasing her.

When Alice looked at her girlfriend again , she was biting her lip.

It was all it took for Alice to sat up and slowly trace her hand down Sam's body while leaning in to kiss her. She let her hand slowly travel down until she reached Sam's panties and disconnected they lips so she could kiss down her jaw and neck.

Her lips started to explore more and more of her skin and sucking on the certain place she knew drives Sam mad. The sucking turned rougher while she was teasing her with her hand down her panties until Alice was sure a mark was formed.

Then she continued to kiss down her collar bones to her chest softly.  
Alice stopped touching Sam and brought her arms up unclip the bra she was wearing.

Once her breast was freed , Alice squeezed them and brought her lips down to kiss and suck on the skin there too.

Sam was making quiet sounds, her breath was quicken and she grabbed the sheets harder as Alice left a trail of hickeys down her breast to her lower stomach. She stopped right on the beginning of the soft lace panties and hovered over her , breathing slowly out.

Alice took a few seconds to admire her girlfriend before she took the soft fabric between her teeth and pulled them down.

She opened Sam's legs so she could fit between them better and pulled the panties futher down.

Grabbing her hips and lifting them up , she made sure Sam could feel her lips against her wet core.

Once they were removed, Alice dragged her hands down the outside of her thighs making Sam moan louder then before and shiver.

With a grin on her lips , Alice began kissing up her thighs while ' accidentally' rubbing her hand across her wet spot making Sam grabbing the sheeds hader.

She kisses from the hips down to the inner part of her thights to her knees and then up again. Alice knew she was teasing now , but Sam started everything .

"Now comes the real fun princess" she whispered as she sucked a deep red mark into the inner thigh right next to her pussy. Moving her mouth , Alice let her hands wander up to the hips and grabbing them tight.

She stops then, looking up and smiles as she sees her girlfriend already ruined.

With a light chuckle she goes back to what she was supposed to be doing and slowly starts kissing sams wet patch, making her moan out really loud Alice' name.

Sastefying with that reaction Alice rubs her thoungh across her clit , quicken her movements when shes at the top again.

Sams moans get louder and closer together, her breath gets heavier and shorter. Alice knows shes close so she nudges two fingers her opening causing Sam to jerk her hips up.

Smiling Alice shoves her fingers into her and wiggles them around. Her thounge speeds up and she tries to fall into a rythm with her fingers.

Once she found that one spot inside of her , Alice quickens her pace with her fingers and slams them rougher into her.

Sam's hands find their way into her hair, pressing Alice head closer to her trying to get her as close as possible. Her moans get louder and louder, barly bringing out the words " Im cl-" before she arches her back up , spreading her legs wider and shes coming all over alice thounge and fingers.

 


End file.
